Jump!
by skittles0765
Summary: Summer vacation has started and the team has decided to take a little vacation...pointless adventures, I suppose. Enjoy!
1. Getting There

Title: Jump!

Author: Nymie

Rating: PG13

Pairings: hehehe…

Chapter One: Getting There

"Mahiru! Wake up! Today's the trip and if you don't get up now, we'll be LATE!" shouted Akira, running pell-mell about the room panicking. Mahiru's summer vacation had started 2 weeks ago and everyone decided that a trip to the beach was in order. The car was packed, running, and all they needed was Mahiru to get up so they could leave. Said girl mumbled a sleepy "Whaaa...?" and stretched out, trying to open her eyes. She was unable to fall asleep last night due to over-excitement.

"The trip! Remember! Vaca on the BEACH! And if you don't get up, we'll leave without you!" babbled Akira, jumping on the bed and shaking Mahiru.

"OH" Mahiru jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing the nearest items of clothing and locking herself in. "CRAP!" she shouted, rushing out again, half dressed, to throw a long-sleeved shirt at a blushing Akira. Grabbing a blue tank top instead, she pulled it on and ran a comb through her hair before madly snatching Akira and running out the door. They finally made it to the car, Mitsuru grumbling about them being late and Nozomu near to falling back asleep; the blonde-haired vampire wasn't a morning person. Misoka was in the driver's seat of the van flipping through a book. Once everyone was strapped in, he waved to Oboro and turned the key in the ignition. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes until a small, panda-like noise was heard.

"STOP THE CAR!" Mahiru shouted, unbuckling her seatbelt and slamming open the van door. She was out of the car before Misoka even had a chance to stop. "P-princess!" he shouted after her. Mahiru was sprinting down the sidewalk towards the Moonshine, Nozomu in hot pursuit. 'Damn, she's fast,' he thought, feet slapping the pavement. Skidding to a halt outside the Moonshine's door, he stopped to catch his breath. Mahiru came back out, a stuffed dolphin clutched to her chest.

Nozomu fell over in shock just as Misoka pulled up in front of the bar, more than a little angry about the delay. "Princess, what?" he stopped short, eyeing the wee blue plushy the flushed Mahiru was choking to death and the rumpled Nozomu picking himself up off the ground. Misoka sighed wearily and said, "Never mind, just get in the car and let's go."

A couple rest stops later

"STOP POKING ME, WOMAN!"

"Guys, please—"

"HEY! Give it BACK, Mitsuru!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Fume-

"That's MINE and I want it BACK!"

"You're such a baby, Mahiru!"

"Ooohhh…"

"OUCH!"

**-**Fume-

"LIGHTNING!"

"NO, Mitsuru!"

"KYAHHH! Nozomu! Make him stop!"

"C-can't…gonna be…sick…"

"THAT'S IT! I'M PULLING OVER!"

"…"Misoka yanked the van into the shoulder of the road and slammed the brakes, sending the whole group flying.

"FIRST of all, I am SICK of you bickering! Mitsuru, quit acting like a five year old and give Mahiru back her plushy. Mahiru, PLEASE stop screeching. Nozomu—where did he go?"

Nozomu was leaning over the guardrail, retching. Akira was standing next to him, holding the hair out of his face and rubbing his back sympathetically. Misoka sighed and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. Akira helped Nozomu to the van, the vampire pale and a little green.

"I'm separating you all. Mahiru, you'll be up front with me. Akira and Mitsuru, sit in the middle. Nozomu…you can sit in the back, it's darker there and you can stretch out if you need to. Now, I DON'T want to here a SINGLE sound for at _least_ a half hour. Everyone got it? Good." (A/N If you don't get it, the van's seating is like this: 2, 2, and 3. Driver and passenger seat up front, 2 seats in the middle, and then that connected row of 3 seats in the very back, then the trunk…I trust we've all seen a van, right?)

The friends all piled into the van again and sped off toward their destination, a little summer cottage only 5 minutes from the beach. Needless to say, the group was very quiet. Misoka could be quite persuasive.

Author's Notes! YEAAAHH! Nymie's finally writing! (Although it's probably not the story you all want to be updated.) I'm sooo excited; I've just had so many ideas lately (though not enough time to write or anything). First of all, I'd like to announce that AFMN is on a temporary hiatus. (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! dodges random objects) I'm really sorry, but I just don't know what to do with it. Also, for a looooong time, my computer was acting funny. One day, the hard drive crashed and my dad dumped the whole thing, my files included (obviously). I couldn't save anything… I lost it ALL because I write from my head onto the Word document and don't rewrite it on paper because I'm a BAD Nymie! Needless to say I've learned my lesson and am currently working on recovering it from both the bad computer and my head. . Sooo here's some new stuff for you to munch on while I fix it! Much love, everyone! I PROMISE to update mostly frequently! And that made NO sense whatsoever, but yeah!


	2. Making Waves

Hey! Nymie's back, and here to stay! Here's the second chapter for Jump! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Making Waves

"Ha!" Mahiru laughed, splashing a thoroughly soaked Nozomu. She and Akira swam out a little farther, feeling the waves pull and push at them as they dived down. Mitsuru was making a 'Goth sandcastle' on shore, a wicked creation full of twisting turrets, dark spiky shells, and eerie, complex architecture (for a sandcastle, that is). Misoka wasn't doing much; sitting under a colorfully polka-dotted umbrella, he was throwing little sandwich bits at the seagulls congregating on the sand.

Mahiru came tumbling onto the beach, carried by a wave that almost destroyed the castle Mitsuru was building in the sand.

"Watch it, woman!" He snarled, protectively shielding his creation. Mahiru just stuck her tongue out at him and continued up the beach to where Misoka was bonding with the gulls.

"Let's name that one Lola!" She said, pointing at one of the cuter gulls. It looked up at her and squawked, tilting its pretty grey head and regarding Mahiru warily with its liquid black eyes (a/n don't you just luurrrve seagulls! I know I do!).

"Er…Princess? I think that that seagull is a male…" Misoka said, tilting his sunglasses down for a better look. Mahiru pouted.

"So? It's a cute name for a cute gull! Oh, Misoka! That seagull has only one leg!" Mahiru gasped, pointing at a fluffy one.

"Shall we name it 'Peg-leg', Princess?" Misoka asked, giving a little chuckle.

Mahiru's eyes lit up and she gave a mischievous smile. "I have an idea!" she shouted, giving a grin and glomping Misoka.

"Mmph!"

"Here's the plan…"

Over By The Water—

"YAHOO!"

"YEAAAAAHHHH!"

SPLOOSH-- ---SPLASH---

Nozomu and Akira were washed up on the wet sand after a thrilling boogie-board ride supported by an awesome wave. Laughing manically, the two friends ran over to Mitsuru, flopping in the warm sand to watch the sand building process.

"Booooooooooring!" Akira exclaimed, "Let's go dig for sand rotifers!" Nozomu arched a delicate eyebrow, saying,

"And that's _not_ boring?"

"No, 'cause they wiggle and stuff. Sandcastles aren't that much fun…they're cool, but they just…sit! I need ACTION!" And so Akira went in search of a colony of not-so-elusive sand rotifers. Nozomu turned back to Mitsuru, who was grumbling under his breath about failure sand castles and hyper 'weres. Chuckling softly, Nozomu wrapped an arm around the busy tengu's waist, leaning across his shoulder to view the castle better.

Mitsuru stiffened and ceased construction. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Relax," Nozomu laughed, pulling something from the ground, "I'm just putting a flag on your castle." No ulterior motives whatsoever, right?

…Sort of.

All of a sudden, large black shadows overcast the sand, making the three members of the Lunar Race look up in alarm…and promptly fall over, laughing hysterically. There was Mahiru and Misoka, sitting atop a pint-sized pirate ship, a crew of seagulls wearing eye-patches at their backs.

"ARG, MATEYS!" Mahiru shouted, brandishing a (surprisingly) real sword. Dressed in a blood-red gown that fell off her shoulders and dipped low in the front and back, Mahiru played the part of a pirate wench quite well; her hair had even been curled so it framed her face and fell down her back in pretty waves. (YES, she has longer hair now since it doesn't have to be short for swimming anymore!) Misoka was dressed in black and red, a rather ruffle-y ensemble, but still very stylish…for a pirate, that is. Looking a little embarrassed, he avoided the other males' gazes and instead focused on his odd, feathered crew.

"We're here to fight! Losers walk the plank and the winners get the treasure map and control of _The Feather_! Ready? OKAY!" Mahiru shouted, leaping from the ship to the sandy beach below, costume billowing out like wings. She then turned back to Misoka and shouted something unintelligible to the rest of them. He simply nodded and chucked three swords at Nozomu, Akira, and Mitsuru. When next Mahiru turned around, the three boys were in full pirate mode, costumes and all, and were readying their defense. A single seagull stood between the two teams. All was silent except for the crashing waves. Giving a single cry, the seagull took to the sky, becoming a tiny dot on the horizon.

"EEEEEEYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The teams shouted a battle cry and charged, swords clashing. Mitsuru and Mahiru locked blades, the clang of steel reverberating through the beach. Akira, Misoka, and Nozomu all fought each other, swooping around swinging blades and dodging thrusts. Mitsuru was working to keep up with Mahiru, who, surprisingly, was quite skilled with her little sword. Dodging and lunging, sweat ran into their eyes and they were forced apart by a cry.

"Touché!" Nozomu shouted, standing over a fallen Misoka. "Got ya!" He said jubilantly, stepping on Misoka's chest. The latter glared over the top of his glasses and dusted himself off before removing himself from the fight.

Mahiru was forced near the ship, the ocean crashing behind her. Her glance was quick and calculating as she surveyed her advancing opponents. "Three against one? Now that's not quite fair, is it…?" she said teasingly, turning and running up the gangplank to the ship's deck.

"Come and get me, boys!"

"RAWR!" they shouted, "PREPARE TO BURN, PRINCESS!" and having said that, rushed up to meet her. She climbed, spider-like, into the sails, disappearing for a moment. The boys stared up uneasily, sidestepping wayward gulls and trying to find the girl before she found them.

FWOOSH—

"KYAAAA!" Mahiru gave a shrill cry, and, brandishing her sword, came swooping onto the deck by way of a rope. She leapt to the quarterdeck and stood facing the group, giving them a minute to regroup and make an offensive plan.

"Let's even the odds a little…"she said, raising a hand above her head. Throwing it out in front of her, a sudden sound reached everyone's ears.

"What…?"Akira asked, puppy ears flattening.

"That sound like…" Nozomu started.

"…GULLS!" Mitsuru finished. "RUN!"

A great ruckus was made as the three clambered away from the feathered brigade, led by Lola the Great. "GO GET 'EM, LOLA!" Mahiru shouted, waving her sword about and laughing hard at her new army. Suddenly, she felt a tap in the middle of her back.

"Oh…"she said, turning around.

"Touché, Captain."

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Who could it be? BWAH HA HA! Wait for the next chapter to see . I know that this story makes no sense whatsoever, but then again it's not really supposed to. It's just pointless summer fun between the gang…and something to keep me occupied. It's not my best, so I'm reaaaally sorry. I'll make it better, and its perfectly all right if you don't like it. Like I said, it's just for me. Lots of Love! --Nymie


End file.
